Wolfsbane
by acromantulavenom
Summary: The Order have come up with a plan to help them defeat You Know Who. Snape dosen't like it but his helper does! Will be rated T-M in later chapters!
1. The arrangement

Hello! This is a little drabble for you and of course it is SS/HG! All rights to Rowling and if you don't like it then please don't read!

Chapter 1

The Wolfspane potion was being brewed on a Wednesday evening by Professor Snape. He was the only one capable of brewing such a potion dismally as the potion was for Remus Lupin. He was to bring it to the next Order meeting before Christmas. Dumbledore had asked him to do it of course, encouraging him of his outstanding skill set and had warned him that if someone else was to do it they may likely tamper with it. The cauldron gave off a blue smoke and an unpleasant bitter smell wafted through th dungeons.

Severus apparated onto the street where many muggle houses were lit with festive decorations, and when the Grimmuald house magically appeared it looked as miserable as the expression on his face. As he sighed a sight of the house, his hot breathe was visible and it evaporated into the icy night. He entered into the kitchen, and everyone was already in a heated conversation.

"Well I do believe that if and I mean if, it will take a great deal to persuade the wolves and others like me Dumbledore..."

"-surely it is too dangerous!" Nymphadora Tonks injected.

"Yes some do try to live normal life but most stay in hiding for the rest of the life because of fear or from Voldermort."

"But we could persuade them, no?" Arthur Weasley suggested.

"How?" Said Sirius as he poured his glass with firewhiskey.

"You can mutt can sniff them out for us." Snape sneered towards Sirius.

"I think your big nose would do better job snivellus." Bitter in Sirius's voice caused Moody to slam his walking stick down.

"This is not helping gentlemen! But I think Sirius is right, Severus could be of some help."

"What do you have in mind Alastor?" Spoke Dumbledore.

"Severus you have come with Wolfspane potion for Remus have you not?"

Severus nodded in agreement.

"We could offer them the potion to help them when they are turning into wolves. We need as many alibis as possible against You Know Who!"

"I cannot brew that quantity in such in small amount of time. How am i expected to teach?" Barked Snape.

"What about with some assitantce?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I gave you some help whilst at school Severus, would you reconsider? You will be supplied with everything nesassary."

"Some from the Order or St Mungos perhaps?" Minerva McGonagall stated.

"No they are far too busy with their own jobs and tasks Minerva, I had a student in mind who is very talented and exceeds in potion making already. I believe gay Hermione Granger will be of great help to you Severus."

"Are you absurd? No I will not let Miss Granger help me. She is merely a student Dumbledore..."

"I too agree with Severus." Molly Weasley said quickly.

"I'm afraid it is the only plan we have for now. You must let Miss Granger aid you one evening a week until the end of the school year. I think that would be a suitable amount of time to complete enough of the Wolfsbane. Now I best go inform Miss Granger of the arrangements." And with that, Dumbledore got up a left.

Snape could not believe that Albus thought the girl would be capable of such a task and not only that, the Gryffindor chit would surely going irritate the hell out of him. Molly asked him if he would like to stay for some dinner, and he declined.


	2. Making a start

I actually wrote more! Again this chapter is not too heavy on the SS/HG pairing. It will get there i promise! All rights to Rowling, and if you don't like it hem please don't read! Enjoy!

Dumbledore's letter sat on the edge of the dresser as Hermione had finished reading it. Her stomach knotted and she felt a little sick. She didn't even know how to make Wolfspane potion, it was very advance potion making. Was Snape going to teach her all of this? And not only that, her O. weren't far away either. Hermione began to panic at the thought if it all.

"Blimey Hermione, I know you're smart but this is completely unfair!" Exclaimed Ron.

If Dumbledore had asked her for this kind of help, she really couldn't refuse. She was very anxious about spending a lot of time and closeness with her least favourite professor. He disliked all Gryffindors and the fact that she hung around with Harry Potter. Although she admired his abilities, it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable.

As soon as January dawned and the carriages had left the students at the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione was filled with dread despite her best friends efforts to reassure her. One evening a week, was a evening without being able to study for exams and she felt like a failure already.

As she strode the school she heard a shout of,

"Miss Granger! Follow me."

And with that Professor Snape walked away with his robes billowing behind him. Seeming as she had no choice, obeyed and followed. She followed him to the usual dungeon classrooms, but instead he lead her further into a rather cosy room with beautiful stone fireplace home to a roaring fire. She hesitated and gulped slightly. She had to be in his private quarters. Had any other student been in here before? Had _any_ one been in here before? There was one deep black leather sofa in the middle of the room and a chair perched perfectly in the corner, both had a Slytherin green throw over them. How could a chair look so intimidating? Hermione's eyes continued to scan the room and landed on the impressive collection of books. She could see the countless of books she had never read but noticed that many looked rather dark and dangerous.

"Speechless Miss Granger? A first I thought would not happen."

Severus smirked, as his back was turned to her and began flicking through some pages of a book then handed one to her.

"I would like to read this by next Saturday Miss Granger. You will need to be very well informed about this potion. Only the Order members and I'm supposing you have told Potter and Weasley already about this arrangement, but no one else is to know! I will see you 8 o'clock sharp Saturday night."

And with that he shooed her out and slammed the door shut. Hermione looked down and heavily sighed at the sheer size of the book he had just given her.

Hermione managed to read some of the book each day. Umbridge was irritating her unimaginably but at least Dumbledore's Army was still going strong. She was becoming stronger with Harry teaching her and with Snape teaching her Wolfsbane, she was beginning to feel like a powerful witch.

Scribbling down the last of her notes, she closed the book which made a loud echoing thud. It was 7:45, and she wanted to be punctual for their first session.

As she entered she immediately noticed that Snape had a more causal appearance about him, not too surprised as it was after teaching hours. He was still in his teacher attire but he did not wear the outer cloak and a few of his shirt buttons were undone. Shifting her gaze before she felt herself looking too closely, she noticed some ingredients upon his desk.

"Sit. Now Miss Granger, I want to look closely at the all of the ingredients and identify them with their benefits, risks and the quantity needed. It is essential to make sure that you are fully ready."

Naturally, Hermione had done her reading and found it relatively easy to identity them and she knew how important the task at hand was. However, Snape's question continued and became more challenging for her, and finally after half an hour of interrogation, Snape looked happy as Snape could look. As he stood to dismiss her she noticed how much he towered over her petite figure and Hermione felt quite vulnerable as she would in lessons.

"That's is all for tonight Miss Granger, if you would kindly leave me be I would be most grateful." And with that she headed back to the common room.

Soon a few weeks had gone past and the potion making was stressful and intense. They had successful brewed a few batches already but Hermione felt she was always flustered around Snape when she was working, she did not want to disappoint him. He did not treat her much differently than his usual skulking self. Though any other time she tried to talk to him about anything other than educational topics, he usually shut her down. While she had been in his company she couldn't help but let her mind drift to other things, like how he became potions master at Hogwarts. Or even ask what he did for the Christmas holidays.

"This is not a social calling Miss Granger, this is a time to focus on the task at hand." This was his usual response. It frustrated her but then again she didn't expect for him to pour his heart out to her.


	3. Close encounters

Hi guys! Here is chapter 3 for you! Also i am sorry about my spelling and grammer etc. And am currently not seeking out a beta for my stories at the moment because i am spontaneously writing for my own enjoyment and just trying to improve my own writing abilities! Sorry if you don't like my stories, i'm trying! This chapter is being rated an M, so if you don't like SS/HG then please don't read. All rights to Rowling of course. Enjoy!

Ron and Harry didn't ask for too much O.W.L help which was a complete relief, as her brain was beginning to ache from the overload of information.

This evening Hermione was busy following Snape's orders and prepping some of the ingredients, and Snape was watching her very closely. He wouldn't admit it to the girl but her presence was slowly becoming _nice_. Yes still a little know it all who didn't know when to shut her mouth, but it was company he didn't usually get. He dismissed most of her questions because quite frankly his childhood was depressing as was his schooling. He had lost the love of his life and now was a double agent death eater looking over Harry bloody Potter.

"Miss Granger! They need to be cut at the correct angle otherwise you could jeopardise the complete brew!"

Hermione jumped back at his words. She was about to let Snape take over but he instead he did something odd. She stood incredibly still as he silently placed his hands on hers, guiding her to the correct way to cut. How could she pay attention when the man was practically pressed against her?! Reminding her self to breathe, she watched his large hand ingulf hers as they cut the ingredient a few more times.

He let go and she stood completely confused by her teachers actions. She wanted to get a glimpse of the expression on his face but he had turned and began other tasks.

"I believe you able to complete the cutting to suitable standard now Miss Granger, so I suggest you get on with it."

Nothing more was discussed that evening, only when he dismissed her. She wanted to take a shower and cool herself down before bed. His touch on her skin felt like it burned her hands and made other parts rather warm too which she cursed herself for. The jets of the water hit her naked body and her mind wondered over to the scene of the Professor behind her. She remembered how hard and muscular he felt behind her, and his breathe was warm against her neck. She let her hands travel along her wet body and imagined it was her professor. She didn't expect to like the sensation of it. But she did. Even if he was the greasy hair dungeon bat that had made fun of her for years. She was now panting as she touched herself at thought of him. Did he do it on purpose? Or was he just trying to help? She had never thought about him this way! Oh Merlin. How did she let him effect her so much? With so much need! She abruptly ended the shower before she got too carried away. Ashamed with herself as she got into bed, she might feel differently about the whole ordeal tomorrow.

Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! It had been nearly a month now and the same thoughts of Snape continued to play in her mind. Hermione felt like a foolish girl with silly thoughts of her teacher. They were completely unacceptable and would probably get her expelled if anyone found out. Hermione had only shared her most intimate moments with Krum, but now all she could think about was doing with Snape! Her normal potions classes that she had with him, she would feel her eyes scanning the room and to find Snape. Luckily they rarely made eye contact but one time they did and she squirmed in her seat as her body betrayed her. This made Harry and Ron ask her if she was feeling okay but all she said was, "I'm fine."

Every evening remainded the same, Snape teaching and Hermione learning and doing. One day she begrudgingly had to help stay later to sort and wash some of the viles after brewing, it felt more like a detention. She heard a heavy huff of a annoyance and realised Snape looking bothersome at the cauldron.

"Do you need some help Sir?"

"No Miss Granger, in fact, I think you are the one that has ruined this batch."

"What? No! I don't under-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! I thought you were ready Miss Granger, but mistakes like this are very costly. You are to leave me tonight while I sort out this mess you have made."

Hermione was fuming. She was certain she had followed all of the instructions perfectly! He didn't even let her try and explain! She grabbed her bag and slammed the door. What a complete and utter git! Realising that she had shouted this outside the classroom, she ran as fast as she could. Snape stood there amused and shocked as the girl left in such fury. Her actions astonished him as he had never witnessed any outrageous behaviour in class from her before. Hermione's behaviour reminded him of a time when Lily has helped him in his third year... Snape shook his head away from thoughs of the past. He began suspecting that her O. and Umbridge were not helping her stress levels. However, he decided he need talk to his student. If whatever it was started to effect the potion, it could effect whole ordeal.


	4. Then do it

So i thought i would post the last one quickly! Don't like this stuff them don't read it please! SS/HG Enjoy :)

The next day brought a beautiful warm spring and the castle grounds seemed to bloom with life. Hermione's impulsive actions helped her hide her true emotions. God knows what he though of her reckless attitude. But luckily he didn't say anything about the next evening. Instead he barked at her to go find an ingredient that had been misplaced in his storage room. It was incredibly stuffy and Hermione had now taken her school robes off, leaving her in a white shirt with her school tie. When Snape wasn't around, it was easier for Hermione to think. She knew he could never and would never have her they way she wanted. She had to gain some control she made any other clumsy mistakes.

It was 10 o'clock and to she had been nearly been in his storage room for four hours.

"What is taking you so long Miss Granger?"

Startled Hermione turned on her heel with her hair now a frizzy mess and face glowing with the heat.

"Sorry Sir! But you shoulde really sort-"

"That's enough! I don't know why you think it's expectable to tell a teacher what to do!"

"I-I am sorry Sir."

Hermione had just observed the closeness she was to her professor yet again. She desperately tried not get overwhelmed with emotions. Soon she found it painful to swallow and nervously bit her bottom lip. She didn't speak nor did she dare look up at him.

"Miss Granger, is there something you want to tell to me? We have improtant matters to attend to and I cannot have you distracted."

She nervously peeked through her eyelashes. Snape wouldn't usually bother about his students to the this extent, but he needed the girls help and full attention for the next remaining months.

"This year as been so stressful for me sir! Doing this potion with all my other work and then there's, there's-"

"Spit it out!"

Shit shit shit.

Hermione was painicing for an answer now. She could have said anything! But nothing left her mouth. Finally she gave up trying to think of a lie.

"There's... You."

"Me?" Snape looked puzzled. He did not understand what girl was going on about. Why would he be an issue? He stared at the girl again and then, oh. Oh dear. It hit Snape like The Knight Bus, her behaviour and body language over the last month made sense.

"Granger." He said calmly, his comforting teacher voice had switched on.

"I believe you are having some... Thoughts about me, correct?"

Hermione nodded and felt her tears slowly prick in the corner of her eyes. He was surely going to laugh at her confession and humiliation.

"When?"

"W-when you helped me cut the-"

"I see."

He stood there and the seconds felt like hours to Hermione. She gathered up her Gryffindor courage to leave the room and to get out of this awful situation.

But her breathe left her body as Snape unexpectedly lunged forward and pushed her against the shelves. Potions clanked as Hermione and Snape's weight were against them.

"I would be careful Miss Granger. I'm not your loving Weasley. I would brake you into two."

Hermione felt her mouth dry and her body numb at his forbidden words. His voice was hoarse and husky, dripping with is own lust as he spoke.

"Then do it."

Snape needed no further approval and kissed her roughly with lips and tongues clashing violently. He pinned her arms above her as he began to attack the pale flesh of her neck, she moaned in pleasure at his touch. He nibbled her neck and she entangled her fingers in his long black hair, needing and wanting him to carry on.

As quick as he kissed her, Snape pulled away.

"See me tomorrow Miss Granger, I think you need extra lessons on the Wolfsbane."


End file.
